Milky Way
by ame to ai
Summary: Entah mendapatkan wahyu dari mana Kagome tak tahu pasti, tapi satu yang pasti, apa yang ia lakukan murni karena kejengkelan. Namun, tanpa Kagome ketahui, sang Dai youkai pun memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menghadapi kejengkelan pasangannya. Gift fic for the b'day girl, INOcent Cassiopeia, HBD! ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Semua kekaguman atas karakter yang ada ditujukan kepada Rumiko Takahashi.

Taisho no miko's note: Gift fic for the b'day girl, INOcent Cassiopeia. I'm wishing all the best for you. Btw, OS ini bisa dibilang sequel 'Paramour' bisa juga berdiri sendiri. Without further ado, hope you all like it.

* * *

Di sudut taman, Sesshoumaru dan Kagome duduk berdampingan. Di hadapan padang bunga berwarna magenta yang terhampar, disinari selapis cahaya bulan yang keperakan, dikelilingi oleh keelokan alam, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepala di bahu kiri pasangannya, jari-jemari tangan kanannya dan jemari tangan kiri pria itu saling terkait, pandangannya tertuju ke langit malam musim panas yang cerah.

Pita kabut bercahaya putih yang terbentang di angkasa semakin mempesona karena dikelilingi oleh ribuan bintang. Permadani malam saat itu luar biasa menakjubkan, pemandangan yang takkan dapat dilihat sang _miko_ di era modern. Kagome tersenyum, hatinya penuh syukur. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengutarakan perasaannya saat itu secara verbal. "Ini, sangat, sangat, indah, _Meito_."

Waktu bergulir, begitupun arah perbincangan keduanya, ungkapan rasa syukur dan ketakjuban Kagome merambat ke hal lain. Sesshoumaru mendengarkan Kagome berceloteh panjang lebar tentang alam raya, tidak hanya Musashi yang selama ini diketahuinya. Jepang, sebutan untuk Musashi di masa depan, ternyata hanyalah bagian kecil dari bumi bulat yang terus menerus berputar, itu yang pasangannya katakan. Tak ada alasan untuk tak mempercayainya, begitupun tentang hal-hal lain seperti gugusan bintang yang bertebaran, matahari sebagai pusat tata surya, juga planet-panet yang mengelilinginya.

"~tapi itu dulu, karena orbit yang memotong orbit planet lain, sudut kemiringan, serta ukurannya, sekarang Pluto tidak lagi menjadi sebuah planet." Pasangan resminya kembali menerangkan, dan Sesshoumaru menyimak sambil sesekali menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman. Namun, secara perlahan, perhatian Sesshoumaru teralihkan.

Sepotong kecil bagian galaksi, itu yang sedang Kagome bicarakan.

"Itupun belum semuanya, masih banyak tempat dari alam semesta yang belum terjangkau dan masih menjadi misteri bahkan dengan segala penemuan hebat yang ada di zaman modern." Duduk Kagome menegak, dengan penuh semangat ia menjelaskan tentang galaksi bima sakti, satu tangan gadis itu menunjuk ke langit, sebelum yang satu menyusul, dan keduanya terbentang di udara beberapa waktu sebelum kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

' _Semesta yang masih menjadi misteri,'_ benak Sesshoumaru mengulangi apa yang gadis itu katakan.

Misteri, satu kata itulah yang membuat Sesshoumaru pertama kali menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Walau kini ada kata lain yang bersanding dengan Kagomenya, misteri tak sepenuhnya terlepas dari sang pasangan. Seperti buku yang terbuka, gadis itu menunjukan isi hati di wajahnya secara gamblang. Tapi disaat yang sama ia masih tak mengerti bagaimana pasangannya itu bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala di satu waktu dan memiliki sifat lemah pembut dan penyayang di waktu yang lain. Juga, bagaimana Kagome tak gentar melawan musuh kuat yang mengganggu ketentraman wilayah mereka tapi takut menyakiti hati seorang pelayan biasa.

Sesshoumaru masih belum sepenuhnya memahami jalan pikiran sang pasangan. Baginya, Kagome masih merupakan sebuah misteri. Misteri yang ia cintai.

" _Meito_?" Bibir _miko_ itu mengerucut, kedua alisnya berkerut ke tengah, matanya sedikit memicing. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku," tuduh Kagome, intonasinya dibubuhi sedikit kekecewaan.

Melihat wajah cemberut pasangannya, alis kanan Sesshoumaru berkedut sekali, andai saja ia penuh ekspresi ia pasti sudah menyeringai lebar saat ini. Dengan tenang pria itu menjawab, "Sesshoumaru ini mendengarkan pasangannya."

Gadis penjelajah waktu itu sedikit memutar tubuh, kini ia menghadap Sesshoumaru yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Dengan ketus ia berkata, "tidak, kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Kedua alis Sesshoumaru sedikit terangkat sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Kagome menyampaikan isi hatinya sambil memutar-mutar tali merah yang mengikat baju besi Sesshoumaru dengan satu jari. "Setelah kau seharian menyelesaikan urusanmu-yang-entah-apa-itu di luar sana, aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu berkualitas berdua." Setelah jeda agak lama, gadis itu menghela napas lembut. "Pada awalnya, aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan malam denganmu. Namun, pada akhirnya, kau hanya mendengarkan racauanku."

Kagome menatap sang pasangan tepat di mata. "Aku tahu kalau aku terlalu banyak bicara bila sedang antusias." _Tapi, siapa yang tidak antusias menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangannya bila pasangannya itu Sesshoumaru? Kurasa tidak ada._

Pria itu mengeluarkan respons khasnya, "hnn."

Tangan kiri yang tadinya mempermainkan tali merah itu kini memukul ringan baju besi yang dipakai pasangannya. "Sesshoumaru ... " Nadanya bercampur antara kesal dan merajuk. "Ini bukan karena aku memasuki masa PMS ataupun hal lainnya, aku hanya ingin mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu." Iya, Kagome tahu bahwa ia harus menjelaskan pada pasangannya apa itu PMS, tapi itu bisa nanti, tidak sekarang.

Puluhan detik berlalu, kalimat yang menenangkan tak jua datang, reaksi yang diterima gadis itu lagi-lagi ...

"Hnn."

Entah mendapatkan wahyu dari mana Kagome tak tahu pasti, mungkin dari pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari sekolah yang telah terkubur lama di alam bawah sadarnya atau sumber lain, ia tidak yakin. Satu yang pasti, apa yang ia lakukan murni kejengkelan karena kata monosilabik yang Sesshoumaru gunakan hampir di sepanjang waktu.

Dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, Kagome memencet hidung pria itu, gumaman Sesshoumaru terputus seketika itu juga.

Badan Kagome berguncang, sekali, dua kali. Lambat laun ia 'tak lagi dapat menahan. Jari-jarinya terlepas dari hidung Sesshoumaru. Deretan gigi putih gadis itu tampak, wajah manisnya berkerut-kerut oleh seringai yang segera berubah menjadi tawa lebar, matanya hampir seperti terpejam, kedua tangannya memegang perut, tubuhnya maju-mundur karena tergelak dengan hebat. Sedangkan, sang _Dai youkai_ hanya dapat menatap lurus pasangannya.

Setelah tawanya mereda, wanita yang menjadi pasangan resmi Sesshoumaru itu meminta maaf sepenuh hati, " _gomennasai."_ Kagome menggeser duduknya, melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher _inu youkai_ yang dicintainya, dan dengan sorot mata seduktif ia bertanya dengan nada rendah. "Kau tidak marah padaku kan, _Meito_?"

Pria itu melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang ramping sang _miko_ , dan yang satunya mengangkat bagian bawah tubuh Kagome. Setelah sang pasangan duduk miring di atas pangkuannya, lengannya kembali membelit tubuh wanita itu. Dengan nada monoton pemilik Tenseiga itu balik bertanya, "Apa aku memiliki alasan untuk marah saat ini?"

Belaian tangan kanan Sesshoumaru yang membentuk pola melingkar di punggungnya membuat _shikon miko_ itu memejamkan mata. Pria itu mengusir surai hitam Kagome ke bahu kirinya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di sisi bahu yang lain. Lambat-lambat, hidung Sesshoumaru menyusuri tengkuk, lalu ke leher di bawah telinga sang pasangan.

Senyum penuh percaya diri terpahat di wajah Kagome saat ia berpura-pura mengancam, "Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu sering bergumam bila bersamaku, _Meito._ Karena sekarang aku mempunyai senjata andalan 'tuk menghadapimu."

Kagome terkesiap saat tangan bercakar Sesshoumaru merobek bagian leher _kimono_ sutra bercorak bunga yang ia kenakan. Kemudian, pria itu menarik kain itu hingga tanda samar sewarna nadi, yang ada di bagian belakang bahu wanita itu terpampang. Dengan lembut Sesshoumaru mengecup tanda itu, tanda sebagai pasangan tertera dalam huruf kanji yang berarti cinta, kekaguman, kasih sayang, hasrat, dan keterikatan.

"Tidak hanya kau, _Meito."_

Baru saja Kagome membuka mulut, tapi protesnya kembali tertelan. Ia tak lagi peduli _kimono_ indah yang kesekian kalinya rusak oleh cakar Sesshoumaru sebab, bersamaan dengan kecup yang pria itu bubuhkan, ia merasakan perasaan cinta yang teramat kuat memenuhi hatinya. Cinta teruntuk Sesshoumaru seorang. Tak berhenti di situ, sang _Dai youkai_ berbisik di telinga Kagome, "Sesshoumaru ini pun memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menaklukkan pasangannya."

Tatkala Sesshoumaru memberikan gigitan kecil tepat di tanda sakral itu berada, perasaan cinta yang meluap di hati Kagome dengan cepat tergantikan oleh desakan lain. Berawal dari tanda yang ada di bahunya, Kagome dapat merasakan rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat telah beralih rupa menjadi panas gairah. Sangat mendesak. Hasrat yang hanya tertuju pada sang pasangan kian melambung tinggi. Teramat menuntut.

Kagome membuka mata dan wajah dingin yang terkesan pongah dan licik milik Sesshoumaru menyambutnya. "Bagaimana kau-" kata-katanya terlupakan ketika _mokomoko_ milik sang pasangan melilit pinggangnya dan tangan Sesshoumaru merayap 'tuk menopang bagian belakang kepalanya.

Mereka saling tatap penuh hasrat. Titik fokus keduanya beralih ke sepasang kelopak lentur dan lembut milik sang pasangan. Bersiap dengan cumbuan yang akan datang, kedua pasang bibir tak lagi terkatup rapat. Udara berat oleh gairah.

Tangan kiri gadis itu merenggut _mokomoko_ yang ada di pinggangnya, saat yang kanan menelusup di antara helaian silver lembut, dan dengan sedikit tenaga ia memberi pijatan di area tengkuk, salah satu titik lemah Sesshoumaru. Sang Penguasa Wilayah Barat mengeluarkan suara geraman tertahan. Sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak kecil menahan senyum, ia mendekatkan kepalanya di telinga _inu youkai_ itu, kemudian melinsankan godaannya, "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, _Meito_?"

~Fin~

* * *

End notes: Aww, siapa yang gak mau punya 'Mating Mark' kayak gitu, ya kan? Btw, coba deh, bergumam trus idungnya dipencet XD

Judul OS ini diambil utk ngegambarin apa yang Sesshou dan Kago liat di cerita ini.

Thanks buat semua yg udah read, review, and fav. Minna saiko arigatou.

Sedikit tambahan, bulan Oktober nanti akan diadakan event tahunan SesshouKago yg bernama BlackMoon Contest, syarat dan ketentuan masih dlm pembahasan, tapi yang pasti, fic yang ikut serta harus mengikuti aturan dari fanfiction net. Untuk tahun ini tema masih bebas. So, buat siapapun yang suka pair ini, bisa mulai nulis sesskag dari sekarang untuk kontes nanti. Partisipasi kalian ditunggu loh ;)


End file.
